


Destiel Song Drabbles I

by CastielsCarma



Series: Destiel Song Drabble [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Communication, Dom!Cas, Explicit Sexual Content, First Meetings, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, MCD in ch 3, Soldier!Dean, Suicide Attempt, Techno party, magic!cas, warrior!Dean!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: I listen to a chosen song for 10 minutes on repeat and write what comes to mind. When the time is up I stop. Each chapter is a different song.Read each chapter tag for different warnings! Hope you enjoy and thank you for reading.





	1. Touched by magic

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is sent out as an apprentice to his clan's elusive magic wielder.
> 
> Song #82
> 
> Touch the Sky by Brave (Disney)

Dean had followed the trail his elders had said to the supposed cave where the holy man was to be, but all he could see was trees, leaves, and foliage. The sun was warm on his back, and the scents of the forest was a comforting feeling. How was he to find this supposed Castiel anyway? He was known as a recluse, and in Dean's own mind he was a mere legend. 

Scratching his hair, Dean narrowed his eyes as he turned his head to hear something anything else than the sound of animals, birds and the sound of the water streaming nearby. He was sure that this Castiel was old, gnarly, with crocked fingers and a bulbous nose. Sighing, Dean went further into the forest, until even the sun was hesitant to shine. He was one of the bravest warriors in the clan, numerous men and women had told him so. That was to be his destiny, not looking into trees, eating roots and looking at clouds.

_You don't think there is wisdom in how water flows? You don't think the trees whisper their secrets to us? Do the dead spirits not talk to us? Have I not soared on the high skies, saving you many times over? I see you do not come humbly to me Dean of the Winchesters._

Dean stopped in his tracks. He could hear the voice, but as far as he could tell he was alone. 

There was laughter, like the rustling of leaves, like the wind howling on a chilly, cold winter night. 

_You have the gift, and you will fly with me, whether you like it or not, Dean_.

From the deepest shadows a form appeared, cloaked in a hood, but from the darkness, Dean could see eerie blue eyes shining, reminding him of the blue on the clearest sky, or cerulean like the ocean.

“I'm Castiel, and you are to be the next magic wielder, great warrior.”

As Castiel walked out into the light, Dean swallowed. Castiel, keeper of magic was neither old, crooked or full of poxes. He was bathing in magic, standing tall and strong, fearless and one of the most beautiful men he'd seen. 

Dean didn't know what was expected of him, so he kneeled down on the damp moss.

Cas chuckled as he approached Dean. “There is no need for that yet, young Dean. You will serve me well, I think.”


	2. The Raid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean was a good soldier and good soldiers obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song # 46
> 
> Soldier by Fleurie 
> 
> Warning: Canon-typical violence and homophobic topics.

They were in there. Dean knew it cause he had followed them from their so-called business meeting all the way back home to the taller man's apartment. There was no prohibition against meeting your business partner, none at all. But there were other laws that were being broken. 

_You hesitating, soldier?_ The voice brought him back from his thoughts, Gods, this was his second mission. He needed to focus. 

_Overseer Novak, no Sir._

Not waiting for an answer, Dean attached the keypad decoder to the door and after a few seconds, the door was unlocked. Silently he entered the apartment. Most of it was dark, lingering in shadows but he heard muted voices coming from the bedroom. On soft leather soles, he walked over to the room careful as not to make his presence known. There was a soft angle where he could see two men kissing hurriedly. One had his hand in the other man's hair, and their hands were all over, exploring together, feeling. 

There was his proof. 

Dean hesitated just briefly, his pulse accelerating. No fucking questions. He exhaled softly.

He had the taller guy in his sight. Pulling the trigger softly, one man fell to the floor without a sound. The other man turned, stunned, to his left, spotting Dean. He didn't need an introduction to know who Dean was.

“Please no! It wasn't... I didn't mean to – “ 

The bullet silenced him and as he fell down to the floor, Dean was already leaving the apartment. He had other men to kill tonight.


	3. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is dead and Dean wants to join him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song # 4
> 
> Bury a friend by Billie Eilish
> 
> Warning: Suicide depiction

Billie. How many times had he prayed for her name, demanded that she showed up but all he got was silence? God ignored him even though prayers left Dean's lips every waking moment. 

He was poison. Hadn't he told everyone that they should run, run and hide and avoid him at all costs. Everything that he had, everyone he loved was fucking doomed as soon as they dared to be near him. 

Cas.

He played with the knife in his hand. The sunshine was gone. What was the god damn point? Dean scoffed. There was no point. 

He remembered the weight of Cas, how he was pressed against his own body as Dean carried him inside. How Cas still seemed to be alive, warm to the touch but unmoving. And it was as if Dean's own heart had stopped at that moment. 

Tossing the knife with a practiced move it stuck to the wall. Dean ignored it, grabbing the gun.

He had buried Cas, buried his friend. You fucking coward. Say it, he is fucking dead because of you. Say it. He had buried the love of his love and there was no coming back. 

Sam had tried, bless his heart he had tried. But there was no trying to save him. Sometimes the rot had to be carved out before it took everything over, smothering it in death and decay. If only he'd have the guts to do it _before_. 

Cas!

He steeled his heart. No more ways out, no more different things to try, other paths to go. Opening his mouth he put the pipe between his teeth, the taste strong and wrong. 

Everything in the world was wrong so it didn't matter.

Fingers on the trigger. He was calm and collected. 

He'd soon know where he ended up. 

As he pressed the trigger time froze. “Billie,” he croaked as Death appeared before him.

“Hello, Dean.”


	4. Night conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up to Cas staring at him. It's in the middle of the night and Cas needs something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #81  
> While my guitar gently weeps (Beatles)
> 
> No warnings, just fluff.

Dean woke up to Cas staring at him. The angel immediately turned. “I'm sorry, Dean. It was not my intention to wake you.”

Yawning, Dean sat up. “It's okay, everything good? I mean, judging by how hammered I feel, it's what, 2 am?”

“1.37”, Cas responded quickly as he looked back at Dean.

“So?”

Cas sighed, licking his lips. “I.. I need to – “

Frowning when there was no further answer, Dean got up from the bed, hair all ruffled and the black T-shirt caring traces of his fitful sleep during the night.

“You are weirding me out, Cas. It's me. I'm here whatever you need, man.”

Castiel nodded. “I know that Dean, thank you.”

“So? Anything you need to tell me? You need to what?” Dean motioned for Cas to sit down, but Cas just shook his head. 

“I think I'll stand. No, I spoke too hastily. I was just checking in on you. I heard some unrest. You probably had a bad dream.”

A smile tugged at Dean's lips as he looked at Cas. He cleared his throat. “Nah, it's cool. Wasn't a bad dream. Really good actually.”

“Yes, I'm glad you had pleasant dreams, Dean.” Cas looked at Dean, and he had the notion that Cas wanted to be anywhere else except right there. 

Sudden suspicion made Dean narrow his eyes and his heart began to hammer hard in his chest. He probably shouldn't ask but he still had a nice buzz, and it was fucking late and screw everything. “Did you check me out?”

“What?” Cas voice was a whisper.

There was a stone of dread in the pit of Dean's stomach, and suddenly his mouth felt dry but it would be so good to just go. Go ahead and just ask. Cas was probably gonna forget about all of this in the morning anyway. Or maybe it was Dean that was gonna forget. Fuck it all.

“Did you um, check me out while I was sleeping? Like, check _me_ out? Cause I mean, it's cool. It's not like I don't... mind.” Jesus, where was his beer when he needed one?

“You... don't mind me...?” Cas took a step forward, still hesitant but it was a step closer to Dean nonetheless.

Dean licked his lips; his eyes going to Cas' dark ruffled hair, his blue eyes. “No... I don't think I do.”


	5. Drop them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean meets a stranger at a night club and they take their meeting to the next level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song #65  
> Drop that by Home (Dreamworks) 
> 
> Warning: Description of sex, explicit

The beat of the music drummed through Dean's body, his heart trying with futility to keep up. The place was packed with people dancing together but Dean's sole focus was on the man he could feel behind him, pressing closer. His hands were on his hips gripping tightly, and when he felt a hand press on the small of his back guiding him forward, away from the crown and towards the more isolated area where the restrooms where Dean didn't object. The beat of the music accompanied them as they pushed through and when they reached the restrooms the man pushed Dean inside an open stall. 

He was tall, built nicely, but all Dean could focus on right now was his erratic heart, the lust coursing through him and those enigmatic blue eyes that seemed to hone in right on Dean. 

“Drop them.” The man's voice was low but confident and Dean muttered a curse under his breath. 

Quickly he unbuttoned his jeans and his zipper, his pants falling to the floor together with his boxers. Cas was on him like a wild animal, turning him around and pushed him hard against the wall. Dean moaned softly and his dick turned harder.

“Mm, you like this?”

“Yes.”

Cas hand's was on his hips, caressing and the low whisper sent shivers down Dean's spine. A multitude of kisses was on Dean, and he was so ready he might explode if he didn't get cock right now. Suddenly he felt Cas' finger near his entrance and the chill sign of lube. Cas was quick and methodical and soon his finger was gone to be replaced with something much bigger and more welcoming.

As Cas slowly guiding his cock inside Dean's hole, Dean closed his eyes, pushing back against Cas' warm body. The fucker still had his clothes on.

A hand speared through Dean's hair, arching his head back. Dean could see Cas' smirk from the corner of his eye and then he closed them at Cas started fucking him with a punishing pace, all in rhythm to the beat of the music outside.


End file.
